The Last Straw
by mynameislizzie3
Summary: The prequel to the last story. I thought I might as well put it up. Naomily lovers might get a bit upset at some of it. In any case, I owed an explanation as to why they broke up. This is it. As Emily said to JJ "I'm lots of things" This version isn't quite so sweet. Sorry about that.


The last straw.

The pub was packed to the doors. Dozens of groups of excited students drinking beer and shots. The last day of the last term at college. A level results were gripped in excited hands, excited squeals and groans of disappointment. Emily, Naomi, Katie, Pandora, Cook, Freddie, Karen and Thomas were crowded around a corner table. Effy was in the other corner, letting some random guy suck her neck and put his hand up her tiny skirt. Nothing new there, Naomi thought wryly.

Free drinks no doubt.

Drinks flowed and faces got redder. Naomi and Emily sat close together, thighs touching, giggling at each others drunkenness. It had been 6 months since they made up. It hadn't been easy, but Emily had kept her word. She didn't even speak to Thomas unless Naomi was in the room with them, didn't meet him or phone him. He had texted her a couple of times, but she'd ignored them. Not without a twinge, but the occasional sideways look from Pandora and the constant edginess of Naomi in those early, still suspicious days, had kept her on the right path.

The sex between them was just as good as it always had been. The occasional sexual hook ups they'd enjoyed with their friends were well over though now. Panda and Thomas resumed their relationship, shakily at first, but lately strong again, Katie carried on tormenting most of the male population of Bristol after 'that night' and Cook continued his quest to fill every willing female orifice in the district.

As the evening progressed, everyone got steadily drunker and sillier. It was around 11pm when disaster struck. Thomas had left the table to 'get a breath of air', after Pandora had fallen asleep in the corner seat. They all knew she'd have to be carried home eventually, but no one wanted to leave just yet. Naomi was at the bar, ordering a last round of drinks and Emily had disappeared towards the ladies loo, staggering a bit on the way. Naomi had got into a silly argument with the barmaid about how many shots they'd ordered and it was several minutes before she returned, carrying a round tray covered in full shot glasses. Emily still wasn't back.

"Fucking lightweight" Naomi said with a roll of her eyes "I'd better go and rescue her. She's probably face down on the toilet seat, vomming for England"

Of the others at the table, only Effy, who'd returned to the group from being groped only when the free drinks ran out, noticed something didn't seem _quite_ right. She waited until a couple of minutes after Naomi had left the bar to search for Emily, then leaned over and whispered something into Katie's ear. Despite being chatted up by a tall fit guy at the time, Katie's face instantly lost its winning smile.

"No fucking way" she said, scanning the room for Thomas "She wouldn't...she just wou...Oh fucking _hell_..."

With that, she jumped up and ran for the toilets after the disappearing Naomi.

Naomi walked smiling to herself into the ladies, but every cubicle was empty. She wrinkled her brow, wondering where Emily had got to. Perhaps in her wasted state, she'd wandered into the gents instead. Poking her head around the other door in the dim corridor and checking no guys were standing at the urinals, she silently went in, closing the door behind her, checking the cubicles as she went. It wasn't till she got to the last one that she heard it. Time seemed to stand still. Her ears buzzed as if she was on a powerful chemical high.

Slap, slap slap. The sound of flesh on heated flesh. Unmistakeable. Sickening.

Then muffled groans. Whispers, sighs, pleas. Female pleas.

"Oh _fuck_ Thomas...that's it _Harder_ "

Naomi froze, unwilling to believe her ears. She knew that voice intimately, and she knew that tone. It was Emily... _her_ Emily. Her gorge rose unbidden.

Strangely, she didn't seem to be able to move her limbs at all. Her breathing was slow, unnaturally slow, given what was happening a foot away, her skin prickling and cold. Still the sounds from the toilet assaulted her ears.

"Oh _fuck_ Emily...so...uh"

Emily groaned again and the sound of frantic sex grew in volume.

"God... _Yes_...hurry up...or we'll be caught Thommo...that's it harder...deeper...oh Jesus fucking _Christ_ , you're big".

Then the unmistakeable sounds of a woman orgasming...long and loudly. A clumsy movement of bodies adjusting. One of them banged into the cubicle door as they dropped lower. Then Thomas's voice again, Hoarse, urgent.

"Oh **fuck** Emily...oh yes.."

Naomi swayed with nausea as the sounds of something she really **didn't** need a picture to visualize came to her through the brushed steel.

Then more rustling of clothing and whispered, anxious words from her soon to be ex..

"Hurry _UP._..fucking hell... Naomi will catch us...Jesus, I must have been mad to let you have me again...come _ON_ Thommo...you go out first and I'll give it a minute before I do...she's probably still at the bar, arguing with some fucking random about saving the whales as usual...she'll might not even notice my new well fucked look, if I'm _really_ lucky"

The casual insult and throwaway remark about her stung a little but it all seemed a bit irrelevant now to Naomi.

She stood frozen to the spot. Her body seemed to have lost the power of movement. Suddenly the bar door behind her opened quietly and she felt someone standing right at her shoulder. The expensive perfume told her everything she needed to know about who it was.

Katie

"Christ Naoms" Katie whispered almost inaudibly in her ear, "It's her isn't it...with him again?"

Naomi nodded silently, not trusting her voice. She felt Katie grip her arm, supporting her.

"I'll fucking _kill_ her" Katie hissed a little louder, and the movement and whispers in the cubicle stopped instantly. A moments shocked silence, then the bolt shot and a surprised African face appeared.

"Merde" Thomas said dully, flicking a warning look over his shoulder before coming out. Katie lurched forward and before Naomi could stop her, punched Thomas full on the nose. He ducked down too late, scarlet liquid spurting vividly onto the white tiled floor below. Behind him, her eyes wide as saucers, face white and fearful, one Emily Jane Fitch, sporting a distinctly well fucked look.

Naomi watched her soon to be ex girlfriend wipe her mouth guiltily. It reminded her, if any reminder was needed, what Emily had been doing with that mouth just before the door opened. Her stomach lurched and she turned, instantly throwing the nights shots up into the sink next to her. While she did, she heard voices outside and recognised Cook and Freddie shouting angrily.

"Where is the cunt...I'll fucking _kill_ him" Cook snarled in the corridor. There was a brief scuffle and then the room was silent again. Freddie and Cook had bundled Thomas out and she was left with the small trembling figure of Emily, still standing in the doorway of the toilet, and a bristling, livid Katie.

"You absolute _cunt_ " Katie roared, starting to move towards her sister, who just burst into hopeless tears, hands by her sides, not even trying to defend herself.

Naomi silently put out her arm and stopped Katie committing her second bit of GBH for the night.

"No Katie" she said bleakly "No need...no fucking _point_...is there?...It's over now...all of it"

She bent and rinsed her mouth out with water from the sink and groped for a hand towel...there weren't any of course. As she straightened, incredibly, she saw Emily holding out a clean white handkerchief towards her.

Her temper flared briefly through her misery.

"You're having a fucking laugh, yeah?" she hissed spitefully "Anyway, I'm guessing my mouth still tastes sweeter than _yours_ does just now...right _hun_?"

Emily flinched at the harsh truth of that, dropping her hand. She stared at the blonde hopelessly, tears streaking the makeup on her pretty face.

Katie went to speak again, but Naomi held up a hand to stop her.

"Katie...would you do me a favour and guard the door from outside for a few minutes?...I have something I need to say to your sister and I don't want to be interrupted?"

Katie didn't answer, just the swish of the door signalled her reply. Naomi turned back to the still pale Emily and started to speak. Her poker face and icy voice belied the inner churning that was threatening to make her puke all over again.

"I'm only going to say this one time Emily, so listen up. I'm leaving here now. Don't follow me, phone me or text me. Don't come to my house...I'll get Cook to drop off anything you still have at mine..."

Emily choked back a sob and stared glassy eyed back. She opened her mouth to say something, but Naomi cut her off with a wave of her arm,

"Don't bother...what were you going to say? It's not what it looks like? I was drunk? Do you really think any of that matters a fuck? You _promised_ me and Katie it was over...that you'd never cheat on me with him again. You're a fucking liar and a total slut. I never want to see or hear from you again. Let me make it even clearer. If I DO see you before I leave for Uni, I will beat you unconscious...and I'm not fucking joking. I despise you with every inch of my being. I hope you get some nasty little infection from this..." she indicated the scruffy toilet "little hook up, but to be honest, it doesn't really matter to me anymore. You've ruined something pure, something special...just because you can't resist a bit of excitement. Well, congratulations, you've broken two relationships tonight. I imagine Pandora will kick Thomas to the kerb finally once Cook and Freddie have punched the fuck out of the cheating bastard. You've got to face Katie again too...I wish you lots of luck with _that_ , bitch"

And with that final insult, Naomi turned on her heel and walked unsteadily out of the toilet. She bumped into Katie on the way out, but the older twin wisely let the blonde brush past. She knew nothing she said at the moment would help.

Naomi wandered about for an hour in the streets, smoking and hugging herself in misery. Finally, unable to stand any more the shouting, singing groups of students and the concerned looks she was getting from the more sober ones, jumped on a passing bus and started to make her way home. Her mother was in Ireland for the week, so she knew the house would be empty. Perfect for what she wanted to do, have a hot shower, scrub her teeth and sink into her bed, hoping sleep would claim her quickly.

When she got to her house, she was startled to see a small figure on the doorstep, huddled up with her head down. She gritted her teeth, thinking Emily had ignored her threats. She bunched her fists and strode up the path. It was only when she got to the yellow door that she recognised who it was. Katie.

"About time bitch" Katie said without malice "I'm freezing my tits off here. Can we go inside and get a fucking drink?"

Naomi shook her head in disbelief.

"What the actual fuck Katie...shouldn't you be beating the crap out of your sister right now for ruining your life?"

Katie shook her own head, like she was explaining quantum mechanics to a village idiot.

"No fucking point, is there Naoms? She's a blubbering, puking wreck, Just keeps saying she's fucking ' _so sorry_ ' over and over. As if that matters now. I sent her home in a taxi. Let my sainted mother handle the shit. Right now you need a real friend, and I need a fucking drink, so...can we go inside please?"

Numbly, Naomi fumbled the key into the lock and let them in. Once they were, Katie ushered her into the lounge and sat her down. Naomi was still hugging herself as if she let go she would literally fall apart. Which wasn't far from the truth. Katie pressed a large glass of red wine into her hand after scouring the kitchen for bottle and glasses. Then, after swigging a big mouthful and letting out a deep sigh of relief, the twin sat down beside her friend.

"I'm gonna run you and me a hot bath, then we can go to bed..."

Naomi jumped at that, nearly spilling her wine.

"I don't think _that's_ the answer right now Katiekins" she said "Not that I don't appreciate the offer and all, but I just had my heart broken into a thousand pieces..."

Kate smirked at that and put her small hand over the blondes.

"Not THAT, fuckwit...you don't need sex right now, specially with someone who looks just like the girl who just broke your poor little heart. What you DO need is a good friend and someone to cuddle. Well...here I am...despite my stupid sister succeeding in ruining everything yet again"

Naomi managed a weak smile. After swallowing another good sized mouthful of the wine, she allowed herself to be led upstairs. She sat on the bed while Katie ran the bath, then stood obediently as the twin stripped them both. After a long soak and some heavy duty electric toothbrush duty, they both slipped into Naomi's double bed. Katie spooned Naomi from behind and stroked her cheek as she gradually drifted off into a tearful sleep. It had been a hell of a bad night, but Katie knew if she just stuck with the blonde, the healing could begin.

XXX

6 months later.

"Katie...will you _stop_ fucking about and open the wine" Naomi yelled irritably. The smaller girl just flipped her off and carried on applying paint to her nails.

"Chill out, for fuck sake babe...there's twenty minutes yet. Go check on the roast though...it looked a bit charcoaly, last time I looked"

She heard Naomi run to the kitchen and grinned to herself. She knew the joint was fine, cooking perfectly, but she couldn't resist frightening her flatmate.

" _NOT_ fucking funny Katie...that joint cost me all this weeks food money. Me, poor student, you wage earner, remember?"

"Yeah yeah...I know I'm the wage slave babe...just as well I have other..talents, yeah?" Katie smirked and wiggled her tongue lewdly as Naomi came out of the kitchen, still wearing oven gloves

"Ugh..." Naomi said "...way too much information.?"

They'd moved in together a week after Naomi took up her place at Goldsmiths. Katie was working in the West End at a small fashion house. Earning really good money already. Things were finally starting to work out, the blonde thought, stroking Katies arm as she carried on applying the scarlet paint to her fingernails. Bristol and all its problems were behind them. She'd been a wreck for weeks after the episode in the Fishponds Tavern. Naomi wasn't sure she would have got through it without her friend. Well, friend was probably a bit weak for what they had now (which was something she tried not to think about too much...too fucking weird). Emily had stayed away, finally changing her uni from South East London, which she'd originally chosen to be near Naomi at Goldsmiths, to Exeter. She knew Katie kept in touch with her sister, but Naomi hadn't spoken to the younger twin since that night.

Thomas and Pandora split up of course. Pandora had got a scholarship to Harvard unbelievably, and Thomas had started to work the local clubs full time. Cook was running some sort of motorcycle courier outfit in Bristol. Katie said it was more a home delivery service for his Uncle Keith's white powder, but whatever. Effy had moved down to Cardiff to be near her brother. Everyone knew what THAT meant in reality. And Freddie was at Bath Uni, having scraped in under clearance.

Naomi and Katie were oddly happy together. Despite what had happened, the drama with Emily had brought them closer. A whole lot closer actually. What started of as a comfort thing had developed into something...well, unexpected. Naomi suppressed a smirk at just how much Katie had u turned since Roundview days. Poor Jenna must be beside herself...she musty think the blonde had 'seduced' both twins now…

More?


End file.
